Guardians of the Dragon
by Emmy Harkness
Summary: Guess what the W.I.T.C.H. girls have landed in the future. Along with finding a way home the girls must learn how to ride dragons and maybe stop a war?A W.I.T.C.H.Dragon Booster CrossOver.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. (but I wish I did)

Guardians of the Dragons 

Chapter 1

"Where are we?" uttered Hay Lin grabbing Irma's arm.

"Well one thing for sure we are no longer in Meridian," voiced Cornelia looking around.

"Well, tell us something we don't know," said Irma crossing her arms.

"Guys," said Will looking around, "I think we are on earth."

"What do you mean Will?" it was Taranee, "This can't be earth."

"We can ask someone," suggested Hay Lin.

"Not like this we can't," said Will looking down at her guardian attire and with that the girls changed back into their everyday clothes.

"Excuse me," Hay Lin said to a man walking on the street "but do you know where we are? You see me and my friends are kinda lost."

The man looked at Hay Lin and then at the rest of the girls. And asked, "Who are you? What are you?" Then he ran.

"What was that all about?" Irma asked standing beside Hay Lin, "He looked at us like we are FREAKS!"

"That's because we are guys," Will said, "Did you see his clothes they're not what people where in our time."

"Or any other we know of" Taranee added.

"Your not saying we landed in the future?" Cornelia asked.

Will nodded and said "It seems that way, and until we find a way home we are stuck here."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Booster.

Chapter 2 

"Follow Me," said Mortis turning down a pathway "There is something I need to show you"

"What is it?" said Artha.

"This is the keeping place of the five dragons," said Mortis "and the ones that can free then are in Dragon City."

"What are the five dragons?" asked Parmon "And how do you know the ones who can free them are here in Dragon City?"

"The Five dragons control the elements fire, water, earth, and air," said Mortis "And I know the ones who can free them are in Dragon City because the symbols you see on the wall lit up."

"Wait a minute," said Kitt "You said there what five dragons but you only mentioned four powers. Does the remaining one have all of those powers then?"

"I do not know Kitt," said Mortis "But I do know you must find them before Word does."

"Word knows about them to?" asked Artha.

"Yes" said Mortis "I am afraid so."

"Um…guys" said Parmon "This will have to wait I just got word that Moordryd and The Dragon Eye Crew are stealing dragons again."

"Where?" said Artha

"Squire's End" said Parmon Sean.

"Ok" said Artha then he yelled, "Release the Dragon…. Let's go you guys."

I know it is getting off the a slow start and for those who are confused with me starting with W.I.T.C.H. then changing to Dragon Booster don't be it will all tie together in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or Dragon Booster.

Chapter 3

"Someone's coming" said Cornelia in a hushed voice. Causing all the Guardians to back up into the shadows in the ally way.

"Come on Cain, can't your dragon go any faster?" said a 16 year-old boy with white hair "My father wants us to get him more dragons to infect with the black draconium."

"We have to do something" whispered Hay Lin "He is going to steal some dragons. I know it."

"Okay" whispered Will "Irma, Water! Hay Lin, Air! Taranee, Fire! Cornelia, Earth!" And with that the guardians transformed.

"Let's go," cried Irma in a horse whisper.

"Wait." said Hay Lin holding her fellow guardian back "Someone else is coming."

She was right someone else was coming on a dragon but it didn't look like he was about to help the two thieves.

"Hello Paynn" said the newcomer who was wearing a mask "Stealing more dragons are we?"

"Dragon Booster" said the boy who's name appeared to be Paynn. Then he nodded and something flew at the Dragon Booster pinning him to the wall. "I'd like to hang around and chat but I have some dragons to deliver to my father."

"Now?" asked Irma. Will nodded, and the girls ran out blocking in Cain and Paynn.

"You're not going any where," said Cornelia making the earth come up blocking all ways of excape.

"Well, not with those dragons" said Hay Lin hovering a foot over the ground.

"Ya," said Irma helping the one called Dragon Booster down off the wall "You chose the wrong day to steal Dragons."

Paynn and Cain were staring at the guardians surprised at their wings, and abilities. Well, Cornelia and Hay Lin's abilities.

"What are you?" Paynn asked the Guardians "And what are some pretty little things like you doing here?"

Will was about to answer, when the Dragon Booster cut her off.

"Don't tell him anything!" yelled the Dragon Booster "He will go tell his father and you will be in a lot of trouble.

Irma chose that moment to be a drama queen. "Oh no," said Irma "Trouble. Oh, we're all going to die" She had said that last part while clinging to the Dragon Booster.

"Girls I know we have faced danger before but this time is different," said Will "Taranee a little help here." Taranee understood and connected them trough telepathy _'We have a slight clue to were we are' continued Will in her head 'but no clue on how we are going to get back home. So until we find a way home we are stuck here and we need to keep who we are a secret. Got it.'_

'_Okay' _all the Guardians thought.

"Know what I think we are going to go now," said Cornelia putting down her rock walls.

And with that the guardians turned and left.

"Your lucky those Guardians showed up," said Paynn to the Dragon Booster. Then mounting his dragon Paynn said, "Come on Cain."

Then Paynn and Cain bolted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Dragon Booster.

Thanks to: iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, animemanY2K, and Emerald Dark Knight for Reading and reviewing my Fan Fic. I would also like to say Merry Christmas, HappyHannukah, and Happy Holidays to everyone reading this.

Chapter 4

After getting far enough away, the guardians changed back to their normal 13 (or 14) year old selves.

"Actually" said Cornelia "I think our guard-"

Trainee cut her off "Girls I think we were followed."

The girl turned there backs to one another and Will yelled "Show yourself."

The Dragon Booster walked out and said "Can any of you tell me if five girls with wings came through here?"

The girls laughed causing the Dragon Booster to look at them more closely.

"You're the girls, Aren't you?" the Dragon Booster asked.

This caused the girls to laugh even more. Finally Will regained her composer and said "Ya."

The Dragon Booster looked closer at the girls and saw they were who they said they where. "Where did your wings go? And why do you look so much younger?"

"I don't think here would be a good place to talk about it," replied Taranee, "I think we are being watched. Is there anywhere we can go to talk with out eavesdroppers listening in?"

"Yes," said the Dragon Booster "Kitt, Parmon, Lance can you come here? I have what we're looking for."

The girls gave him a strange look, as a girl and two boys rode out on dragons from an alley.

"What do you mean these five kids-?" said Kitt before the Dragon Booster cut her off.

"Not here" he said to Kitt. Then the girls he said "Hop on any one of the dragons."

Cornelia, Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee looked at Will who shrugged.

The girls choose a dragon and hopped on and they where off.

After a few minutes and screams (from the Guardians) they arrived at Penn Stables.

"Follow me," said the Dragon Booster.

The girls followed the Dragon Booster down an elevator hidden behind a stable wall. The elevator took them down to what appeared to be a cave of some sort with statues that all appeared the same.

"Hello Guardians," said one of the statues, "it is nice to finally meet you."

This caused the girls to scream and clutch each other in fear. The Dragon Booster along with Kitt, Lance, and Parmon started to laugh.

Finally the Dragon Booster regained his composure and said "Girls I would like to introduce you to Mortis." With that Mortis can out into the open where it was easier to see he was not a statue.

"I am sorry about that Guardians" said Mortis "I had not thought I would have frightened you."

"It's okay" said Will still a little shaken "but can you tell us how you know we are guardians? And how we got here?"

"I am not certain on how you can to be here but it most likely has something to do with the dawning of a new Dragon human war," replied Mortis. "In the first war five girls around your age had helped him stop the war by using the powers on the elements. No one knows this except for me and Word Paynn but that information was lost to most of the world. The only knowledge of the original Guardians is found in six books but there is only one that I am able to read the others are written in a language lost to us. But come I have something to show you. The Guardians each had a dragon on with they rode. Once the Guardians vanished they dragons were placed in a deep sleep and sealed in stone. It is written only the Guardians of the Dragon can free them."

_Guardians of the Dragon?_ thought Will. Then it hit her _Of course there was no veil when those five were alive but there was a Dragon/Human war…_Will was snapped out of her thoughts by Taranee.

"Come on Will," said Taranee "That Mortis guy has something he wants us to see."

"Okay" said Will following Mortis and the others down a dark hallway.

"Hey, Guys those are our signs" cried Hay Lin "But what is that writing around them?"

"That is our form of writing" said Mortis "It says 'Out of the darkness the guardians will come to save the world from a war. They will ride Dragons of a time forgotten with the elements as their guides.' The rest I can not read"

"That is because it is in English," said Cornelia "A language us Guardians know very well. I just says 'The Guardians most use there power to open the door and Release The Dragon with in.' that is all"

"Well, I guess that means it is time for us to transform" said Irma.

"Wait!" cried the Dragon Booster "I have something I need you to see first." And with that The Dragon Booster removed the star shaped pendant from his armband and transformed in to your average sixteen year old boy he was. The Guardians looked at him in shock.

"You transform too?" Irma inquired, "That is so cool."

"Cool?" asked Lance "it doesn't look cold to me."

Mortis laughed "I think Lance cool is another word for drac."

"Oh" said Lance "That is so drac"

"Drac" said Irma "I like that. Drac, Drac, Drac, That is so Drac."

"Okay Irma" said Cornelia "That is enough."

"Oh come on Corny" said Irma "We all know you want to say it."

"I do not!" yelled Cornelia her mouth forming a thin line and her arms crossed against her chest.

"Do too!" declared Irma also crossing her arms.

This continued for a few more minutes before the Dragon Booster turned to will and asked "Do they always fight like this?"

"Yes" said Will "But they can get along when they must."

Finally after what seemed like 10 minutes Mortis bellowed "Stop! This is no time for you to argue. You must now release the power within you. Release the Dragon!"

Will nodded at Mortis' words and yelled "Guardians Unite!" and with that the five girls transformed into their older guardian selves.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Dragon Booster. If I owned both you would be watching this on TV not reading it as a fan fic.

To: Foxy66 sorry there will be no Caleb in this chapter but I hope to include him in either the next chapter or the one after. I would also like to thank you for your suggestion and I promise I will use it. I have the best idea on how to make him show up. Chapter 5

"Okay" said Will "It looks like we need to face our particular symbol and aim our power to the center of it." The girls quickly got into position; and Will continued "One!" she cried "Two! Three!" The girls fired their magic. The different beams of magic hit the rock doors at the same time causing a bright flash of light to fill the whole cavern. When the light was gone the guardians had transformed back in to their young teenaged selves and in the place of the doors were five dark tunnels.

"We did that didn't we?" Taranee asked nervously.

"Yes" said Mortis "you did."

"Well that's impossible," said Parmon "nothing can blast five doors into dust like that it is infeasible."

Authors note: _infeasible_ is another word for impossible. I thought I should add that because it seems like a word only Parmon would know .

"It's magic" said Hay Lin "Not infeasible. Whatever that means."

"Aha…guys," said Lance who had been staring at the five tunnels, "You might want to turn around."

The five guardians, Mortis, The Dragon Booster, Kit and Parmon all turned to face the tunnels and out of the tunnels walked five dragons.

Out of the fire tunnel stepped a white dragon. Out of the water tunnel strolled a Red. Out of the Air tunnel marched a Black dragon. Then out of the earth tunnel walked a …Gold dragon.

"No way," said the Dragon Booster "that is not possible. I thought Beau was the only gold draconium dragon in existence."

"He was" said Mortis "But this dragon disappeared for almost 3000 years and it has now returned. There will always be two gold draconium dragons during a dragon human war there was in the first one and there will be in this one."

"Roar!"

"W-what was that?" stuttered Irma.

"It came from the remaining tunnel," said Kitt.

"I think that the remaining dragon wants our attention," said Mortis; and with that the remaining dragon exited its tunnel.

"What type of dragon is that?" said Kitt.

"By my calculations," said Parmon "this dragon is the only of it kind in existence."

"It is" said Mortis "They died out during the Dragon/Human war. In fact pink draconium is really rare now. It was used to heal many people and dragons during the war."

Authors note: Sorry this will hopefully be my last one. Well for those people out there who know what Dragon Booster is and watch it you would have noticed a few things like: 1) Taranee's Dragon is a Sky-class dragon which means the gear has things to do with flying and such. 2) Irma's dragon is a magma-class dragon meaning it has many things to do with heat and fire. 3) Hay Lin's dragon is a Psi-class dragon meaning it has a lot to do with mind-control. 4) There are no pink dragons in the show and I wanted Will to be special in that way so I made it up. But four the other four I was going with the colour of the dragons in book 9 of the W.I.T.C.H. series.

"Wow" said Will in an awed voice.

"But that means she really can't go riding around on it then," said Artha "If it has been extinct for over 3000 years people will wonder where it can from."

"That is correct," said Mortis "none of this dragons can walk around with girls of only 13 riding them. Word knows of these dragons and he also knows what powers they possess. So they will be like Beau hiding under the skin of another colour. Since the black dragon possess the power of air it will be a Sky-class dragon." Hay-Lin's air dragon glowed and then turned white. "The red dragon is that of water so it shall be a Nautilus-class dragon." Irma's water dragon also glowed and turned a light blue. "That white dragon with the power of fire shall be a Magma-class dragon." Taranee's dragon glowed and turned red. "The gold dragon of earth shall be a earth-class dragon" It was time for Cornelia's dragon to glow and it turned a rusty brown. "Finally the last dragon will be a mix of both energy and pack class." And with that the remaining dragon glowed and turned both blue and purple.

"Wow" said the guardians' there mouths hanging open.

"That is amazing," said Irma.

"Yes, I guess it is" said Mortis "but now you must name the dragons." Turning to Hay Lin Mortis continued "Why don't you go first? What is your dragons name?"

Hay Lin thought about it then in her mind's eye a name appeared it looked like it was being carried on the wind. The name was "Veata," said Hay Lin then looking it at her dragon it seemed to be smiling.

Mortis then turned to Irma "Your turn." he said, "What is your dragons name?"

Irma also tried to think of a name and it came to her in almost the same way as Hay Lin but it seemed to be under water. "Dax" said Irma "His name is Dax." Dax the dragon laughed.

"It seem like they are perfect for each other," said Cornelia laughing.

Mortis then turned toward Cornelia "Your turn" he said, "It seems to me like you are very much into naming of dragons. So tell us what is your dragons name?"

"Umm…" said Cornelia a image of a tree forming in her mind and on the trunk a name was carved "Elan" said Cornelia. Then at hearing her name the dragon stood taller as if to make itself seem important.

Irma snickered "It looks like yours is also very much like you."

Cornelia was about to make a snappy comeback when Mortis raised his hand and said, "Now is not the time to argue." Then he turned to Taranee and asked, "What is your dragons name?"

Taranee closed her eyes and thought about it coming in to her mind was I fire and it the middle of the fire was a piece of paper with the name "Ea" said Taranee "His name shall be Ea." With hearing his name being called the dragon moved its ears.

Finally Mortis turned to Will "What is your dragons name?" he asked.

Will though about it and them in a flash of white light the name appeared. "Chi." said Will. The dragon walked forward.

"Very good" said Mortis then he turned toward Kitt, Parmon and the Dragon Booster "Why don't you teach these five how to ride and about the gear and dragon crews. This is very important information they will need in order to survive and bend in to our time."

The Dragon Booster nodded and then turning to the guardians he said "Common it is time for you to learn about our time."

"Oh yes one more thing" said Mortis "Your dragons can use all draconium types; but when they are in their disguises you must only use the draconium types suitable for your dragons colour."

The girls nodded and turned with their dragons to follow The Dragon Booster back up the elevator to Penn stables.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Booster or W.I.T.C.H.

Chapter 6 

"Okay" said the Dragon Booster once they where in the stables "I think we should have a few introductions. I am Artha Penn, this is my brother Lance." He pointed to a ten year old with shoulder length red brown hair. "Our friends Kitt Wann" Artha gestured to a girl with blue hair "and Parmon Sean." He gestured to a 16 year-old boy who looked rather geeky.

The Guardians nodded. Then Irma asked "but I thought you were Dragon Booster?"

"I am" said Artha "but only when I am in my Dragon Booster uniform. When I am not I am just Artha Penn."

"Oh" said Irma.

"Well," said Will "I am Wilma Vandom but call me Will. The blond over there is Cornelia Hale." Cornelia waved "The one who asked you how are you the Dragon Booster and Artha is Irma Lair. Hay Lin is the girl with black pig tails and the one in glasses is Taranee Cook."

Artha, Kitt, Parmon, and Lance nodded.

Then Artha was pushed in his back by his dragon. "Okay, Beau" said Artha "Well this dragon is Beau. He's mine. The red dragon belongs to Kitt his name is Wyldfyr. The big green one is Cyrano. Parmon rides him. The small blue and orange dragon is the one my brother rides; its name is Fracshun."

The guardians nodded.

"Okay" said Artha "Now that is out of the way it is time for us to teach you about dragons, draconium, and gear."

The girls nodded and took a sit on the ground next to their dragons.

"Well," said Kitt "first you should know about the different dragons."

"Okay" said Will.

"I probably should first tell you about what gear you can use with the colour your dragon is using as camouflage." said Artha "Well Irma yours being a Nautilus- class dragon you can-"

Irma cut him off "Nautilus-class?"

"Yes" said Artha "That refers to the colour of your dragon and the draconium in their bones."

"Okay," said Irma.

"Well as I was saying you can use black, red, purple, orange, light green, gray, white and turquoise. As well as light blue gear."

Kitt then spoke "Taranee you can use red draconium gear types as well as green, gray, light blue, turquoise, white, and light green gear."

"Now Cornelia," it was Parmon "I suggest you use brown, green, blue and light green draconium gear types."

Cornelia nodded so did Irma and Taranee.

Artha then turned to Hay Lin and said, "You can use red, blue orange, light blue and gray gear along with white draconium gear." Artha then turned to face Will and Will blushed slightly. "You, Will can use a larger verity of gear because of the two types of dragons your dragon is. They include blue, purple, brown, gray, light green, white, black, red, green, and turquoise."

Will slowly nodded.

"Good" said Artha "Now I will tell you what the different draconium gear does…"

The lessons continued for a few hours before Parmon spoke up. "Artha" he said "you have a race in a half an hour."

"Oh shit," said Artha "Sorry girls we have to cut our lesson short."

"Short?" cried Irma "You call that short."

"Okay" said Artha "It wasn't that short but good thing we teach you how to ride because you have to come with us."

"Okay" said the guardians and mounted their dragons. Artha, Kitt, Parmon and Lance also mounted their dragons and they were all of to the race.

"Were here," said Artha "You can leave your dragons here. They are usually safe."

"Usually?" Taranee asked.

"As long as the Dragon Eyes don't steal them," said Kitt.

"Dragon Eyes?" Hay Lin said, "What are the Dragon Eyes?"

Artha slapped his head "Dang, I forgot to tell them about the down city crews."

"It's okay Artha," said Parmon "Me and Lance will tell them about the crews. You and Kitt go get ready."

"Okay," said Kitt and she turned Wyldfyr towards the track and then said "Come on stable boy."

"I see you after the race," said Artha and then he turned to follow Kitt.

Once both Kitt and Artha were out of site Parmon explained to the girls about the down city crews. "Basically the Down City crews are crews that race one another on the All City racing Circuit in hopes of being discovered by the Elite Class racing teams. Then according to Mortis they are remnants of the empires that started the first dragon human war. The Dragon Eyes are one of those crews. They are lead by Moordryd Paynn most of the time their Dragons are Psi-class dragons. Moordryd and his crew use there black draconium dragons and gear to install fear into people; and some times it is used to steal dragons for Moordryd's father, Word Paynn."

The girls just stared at Parmon for what seemed like 5 minutes before Hay Lin whispered "It was him who was stealing those dragons wasn't it."

Parmon nodded and said, "The race is starting soon. We should go watch Artha and Kitt. They may need help." With that he turned and started to walk the same way that Kitt and Artha went only a few minutes before. The guardians quickly turned and followed him. They had no clue on where they were going or even how to get back to Penn Stables.

_A few minutes later…_

"Where did he go?" asked Irma standing on her toes trying to see over the crowd.

"Were lost." cried Cornelia "We're in another time and the only people that we can trust aren't here."

"Okay, girls." Will said, "We just need to think logically. Remember what Parmon said about the down city crews. About how they come here to race. Well, I bet at lest one of them can help us."

"Okay, Will." said Taranee, "If you say so."

"I know so," Will said.

"Then what tent should we try first?" asked Hay Lin.

"That one" said the four other guardians all pointing in different directions.

"Okay" said Will "Lets try the one nearest to us."

The girls nodded and they all walked toward a tent with a banner that bore three evil looking purple eyes.

"Hello?" said Cornelia "Is anyone in there?"

"What do you want?" said a voice from inside "I am very busy so go away."

"Geze" said Irma "Who peed in his corn-flakes?"

The girls started to laugh and continued till the reached the next tent. This one had a banner of a green fist over it.

"Umm… hello?" said Taranee "Is anyone there?"

"Yes," said a large man exiting the tent "What can I do for you?"

"N-nothing" said Taranee and the girls ran for it.

"Okay the next one is that one." Said Will pointing at a tent what had a banner of a black eye over it.

"Hello," said Hay Lin and she was just about to ask if anyone one was there like the girls had done the other times when some one existed the tent.

'_It's him.' _thought the girls _'It's the guy who was stealing those dragons the other day.'_

"Hello" said Moordryd "I have never seen you around here before. What do you want?"

"We" said Cornelia "were just seeing if some one could tell us what way Parmon Sean and Lance Penn went."

"Why are you looking for those stable brats?" said Moordryd.

"We're staying with them." Said Irma starting to really hate him.

"Oh great more stable brats," said Moordryd.

"Stable Brat?" screamed Irma lunging at Moordryd "I give you stable brat."

Taranee and Will grabbed Irma's arms and pulled her back while Cornelia yelled at Moordryd "I usually don't agree with Irma but this time I do."

"Come on Cornelia" said Hay Lin "Don't waste your breath on him."

Cornelia and Hay Lin then turned to follow Will and Taranee who were still pulling Irma along with them.

"Well, he was no help," said Taranee "All he did was call us stable brats."

"We shouldn't worry about it now," said Hay Lin, "We still need to find Parmon and Lance."

"Your looking for those two?" said a girly voice asked and the guardians turned around to face a young woman with flaming red hair.

"Ya" said Will "you know where they are?"

"Yes dear I do." Said the young woman "Shall I take you to them?"

The guardians nodded.

"Okay then follow me," she said, "I am Pyrrah by the way. I am the leader of the Dragon Flares." After a few minutes they arrived at a box (you know those boxes when you go a hockey or some other game) "Their you are." said Pyrrah "I guess I'll see you around."

"Thank you for your help." said Will and followed the rest of the guardians into the box.

"There you are" said Parmon "We thought you got lost."

"We did" said Cornelia "And if we never ran into Pyrrah we would still be."

"Sorry" said Parmon "I thought you were right behind us."

The girls nodded and Will said, "Don't worry about it."

"Hey guys" said Lance "the race is starting."

The girls along with Parmon ran forward in order to watch.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own either (I've been using that word alot lately.) Dragon Booster or W.I.T.C.H.

Thanks to all of you that are reading and replying to my fan fic. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 7 

"Wow," said Irma as she watched the racers and their dragons run down the track.

"Wow's right" said Taranee "I never thought dragons can go that fast."

"Actually they can go much faster," said Parmon "when they use red speed burst gear." Parmon then went back to coaching Artha.

"Drac," said Lance "look at that rider go he's beating everyone even Kitt."

"That's not good," said Parmon "We won't hear the end of it after the race if she loses."

"Hey Lance can I see your binoculars for a sec." said Hay Lin.

"Umm…sure" said Lance handing Hay Lin his binoculars.

"Thanks" said Hay Lin taking the binoculars and focusing them one the lead rider. "Oh my…" Hay Lin cried "Cornelia come look at this."

Cornelia ran over to Hay Lin and took the binoculars that were handed to her. Placing them against her eyes Cornelia looked down at the winding track and asked, "What I am I to be looking at?"

"The lead racer," said Hay Lin "And look closely."

Cornelia focused the binoculars on the lead competitor. Suddenly her mouth dropped and she lowered the binoculars. "Caleb" she cried, "Caleb is here."

"What? No way." Shouted Irma "it can't be." Then grabbing the binoculars Irma looked to see for herself. "It is." Irma then handed the binoculars to Taranee who also took a look then passed them to Will.

"He must have got here the same way we did," said Will, "Through a portal."

The girls took a glance a Parmon as if to check if he heard them then looked around for Lance "Hey," said Irma "Where is Lance?"

"He went to get some thing to eat," said Parmon not looking up from the communicator.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Irma putting a hand on her stomach "Hey, Parmesan where can we get some food?"  
"Just go down the stairs and hang a left," said Parmon "and don't call me Parmesan that's a cheese."

"Okay" said Irma going down the stairs "whatever."

"See I'm not the only one who hates you r nicknames Irma," said Cornelia.

"But Corny" said Irma "It's so fun."

Cornelia gave Irma a warning glance and said, "Don't call me Corny."

"Okay, Corny" said Irma running around the left corner.

"IMRA" yelled Cornelia running after her.

Will started to smile then so did Hay Lin and Taranee. Finally they could not hold it in any longer and they started to laugh.

The girls laughed all the way to the food stand but on reaching they found they carried nothing they were familiar with.

"Dragon-aid? Mag-bars? Chocolate dragons?" said Cornelia "What is stuff?"

"Food?" Irma suggested "Anyway I'm hungry."

"Hey guys" said Hey Lin "What if Dragon-aid was like Gatorade and mag-bars are mars-bars?"

Will laughed "But what about Chocolate-dragons?"

"Oh that's easy," said Hay Lin "There like those chocolate bunnies you get at Easter."

The cashier was getting very inpatient and decided to but in "Are you going to by something? Or stand here wasting my time?"

"Sorry," said Taranee "We're new around here and we have never heard of the food you carry. What do you suggest?"

"I suggest the mag-bars," said a voice behind them. At that the girls turned to face the man they had run from earlier. "Aren't you the girls from earlier?" he asked. The girls just nodded. "Why did you run?"

"You looked scary," whispered Irma.

The man then laughed "Scary. Never been described like that mostly I am said to be intimidating." Then turning the cashier he said "Six mag-bars, David." The cashier went to go get the bars. "I'm Phistus," said the man "Leader of the Grip of the Dragon Crew and Head of the Down City Council."

"Down City Council?" said Will confused.

"You really are new to Dragon City," said Phistus "Well it has members of all the different crews in it. You do know what the crews are?" the girls nodded and he continued "We discuss the going on in Dragon City and decide what to do about any problems that arrive." Then he turned toward the counter and took the six mag-bars and handed the cashier some bills with different dragons on it. Then turning back to the guardians he said, "Come-on lets go sit down."

The girls followed Phistus to one of the tables behind the store. Sitting down Phistus handed each of the girls one of the bars.

"I'm sorry," said Will "We can't take these. We have no way to pay you back. You see we don't have any money."

"Take it," said Phistus pushing it into Will's hands "Think of it as a sorry for scaring you five."

"Okay," said Will, "Thank you"

"Don't mention it," said Phistus "By the way I don't think I heard your names."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Will Vandom."

"Irma Lair" said Irma with her mouth full of mag-bar so it sounded more like "I'm a ware."

"She said Irma Lair" translated Hay Lin "I'm Hay Lin."

"Cornelia Hale."

"Taranee Cook"

"Well it is nice to meet you all," said Phistus "but I must be getting back to the track the race must be almost over and I should get back to the track."

"Okay" said Will.

"Bye" said the girls in unison.

"I think we should get back too" said Will standing up and the girls followed.

After getting lost twice the girls made it back to the box in time to see the young man the girls said was Caleb cross the finish line.

"Oh there you are" said Parmon when he saw the girls "We should get back to the tent and wait for Artha and Kitt. But I hate to see how they will be taking the loss."

This time the girls were able to keep up with Parmon and Lance only to find an extremely angry Kitt and Artha.

"I can't believe I lost," shouted Artha. "Like really who is this new rider?"

"Ya" said Kitt "He was even better than me. I wonder where the Grip of the Dragon Crew found him."

"Probably the same place you found us" said Cornelia

"What do you mean?" ask Artha.

"Well," said Will "We think it is a boy from Meridian. His name is Caleb but we're not sure yet."

"We could go find out" suggested Kitt "All we need to do is go to the Grip of the Dragon's Crew's tent."

"Okay" said the girls mounting their dragons along with Parmon and Lance.

"Let's go!" cried Irma.

The girls followed Kitt toward the Grip of the Dragon tent and it was Cornelia who saw him first.

"Caleb" she cried jumping of her dragon and running towards him.

"Cornelia?" exclaimed Caleb "How did you end up here?"

"A portal" said Cornelia as the rest of the guardians joined them "How did you?"

"I also went through a portal and ended up here," said Caleb.

"How long have you been here?" asked Will.

"About a week" said Caleb "Why?"

"Have you found a way back?" piped-up Irma.

"No. What are you girls getting at?"

"So your saying it wasn't you who told us to go through that portal?" questioned Taranee.

"It wasn't me," yelled Caleb anger showing in his face, "It was you five that told me to go through that portal."

"No it wasn't" cried Cornelia tears coming to her eyes "It wasn't us."

"Come on Cornelia," said Irma placing her hand on Cornelia's shoulder, "Lets go back to Penn Stables and try to figure this out."

"Okay," said Cornelia wiping her eyes and turning to get back on her dragon.

"You might as well come," said Will to Caleb anger really showing in her voice.

"Why should I?" muttered Caleb turning away for the guardians.

"Because this also concerns you," stated Will, "We can't go into details here but if you come with us we know a place we can talk with out being over herd."

"Fine," said Caleb "Just let me go tell Phistus and the crew I meet them at the council later."

The girls nodded and waited for Caleb to return. When he did he was riding a green bull-class dragon.

"Nice dragon," said Irma to Caleb as they followed Artha, Kitt, Parmon, and Lance back to Penn stables.

On arriving Artha and his friends left the Guardians with Caleb so they could talk.

"Let's put our dragons in the stable," suggested Taranee "Then we can talk in there."

"Good idea," said Will dismounting her dragon and leading her towards the stable "It will be more private in there." Then seeing the girls' faces she added "It's not like I don't trust Artha and the others I just like this is something we need to work out be ourselves first."

The girls nodded.

Caleb then added, "I don't trust them."

"When have you ever trusted anyone you haven't met yet?" asked Hay Lin.

"I trusted you guys when I first met you" replied Caleb.

"That's different," said Irma leading her dragon, Dax, in to the stable "We are the guardians your suppose to trust us."

"Well I don't know if I can now," Caleb told the Guardians.

"For Meridians sake, Caleb," cried Cornelia "We didn't tell you to go through that portal. You told us to go through it."

"We did not!" yelled four of the five guardians.

"Um…" it was Taranee "That man, Mortis. He wants to talk to us. Meaning us in the stable."

"How do you know, Taranee?" asked Hay Lin.

"He-"

"Telepathy" said Will cutting Taranee off.

"Let's go!" shouted Irma "Um… how do we get there?"

"Like this" said Hay Lin moving a harness hook on the wall to open a hidden door. (She was paying attention when Artha moved it).

"Oh ya" said Irma walking on to the elevator "I knew that."

"Come on Caleb," said Cornelia grabbing Caleb's hand and pulling him into the elevator "He asked for all of us."

Once they reached the bottom the guardians plus Caleb exited the elevator only to find Mortis waiting for them.

"Who might this be?" Mortis asked looking at Caleb.

"That's-" said Irma but she was interrupted by Caleb.

"I'm Caleb" he said "leader of the Meridian Rebel Forces. We are-"

"Ya ya," said Irma "trying to get the rightful hair to the crown back on the throne. Not everyone is interested in hearing your speech."

"Guys" said Will "Not everyone is interesting in hearing you fight either."

With that Hay Lin, Taranee and Cornelia started to laugh.

"Shut it!" yelled Caleb and the girls stopped.

"I see you six are having an argument," said Mortis in a fatherly tone "My I ask what it is about?"

"Well," said Caleb "The girls here said I lead them through a portal in to this world."

"But" said Cornelia "He lead us through the same one a week later. Well I think it was the same one." "Anyway we are on Earth, Caleb," said Irma "Only difference is we are in the future. "

"Okay" said Mortis "Maybe I can help you but you have to start at the beginning."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"How far into the beginning?" I asked not really sure if I could trust him.

"As far as you want," the man replied. I think Mortis was his name but I'm not to sure.

"Well," said Cornelia her voice sounded cold, "**_Caleb_ **here led us through a portal that brought us here. And know what he then disappears leaving us alone!"

"What?" cried Caleb, his voice scared me. I had heard him angry before but not like this. This…this was different. "What do you mean I led you trough a portal? It was you who led me!" He then let of a volley of meridian curse words, well I think they were, leaving us all shocked.

"Calm down," it was that man, Mortis "What led you through those, _**portals** _as you put it was not your friends."

"Then what was it?" Irma demanded crossing her arms.

"A form of Dragon Magic." Mortis replied, '_I wonder why he is so calm all the time_' I thought.

"This world as you know is heading for war and it needs your help to stop it." Mortis continued.

We then became silent.

'_What? Why do we need to help stop their war?' _I thought _'We already have to save the world in our time.' _

Then Irma spoke up "What do you mean you need **_our _**help don't you have Guardians in this time?"

Mortis shook his head. "No, Irma we don't."

Caleb and us girls stared at Mortis.

"What do you mean?" I finally asked, "thought there was always going to be Guardians?"

Mortis again shook his head. "In the last war five girls came from the past to help the Dragon Booster. If I do remember correctly during my time as a dragon priest in training one of my elders said that the first Guardians of the Dragon were from Heatherfeild."

We all stood there in shock. _'Heatherfeild our home but if that was the case it was probably-'_

"My grandmother was here?" Hay Lin said "But she never told me?"

Irma then put her arm around Hay Lin's small shoulders and tried to comfort her.

"Wait a minute," said Taranee "Hay Lin remember how your grandmother told us that story maybe she could have meant this?"

"Maybe," Hay Lin mumbled. _I could tell see was very sad along with the rest of us. Hay Lin's grandmother had told us about our powers and gave me the Heart of Candracar__. It was hard on all of us when she died but it hit Hay Lin the hardest._

The next thing that happened surprised me along with the others. Mortis bent down on one knee and looked Hay Lin in the eyes. "I know your pain. What it feels like to lose a loved one especially one who is very dear to you. But the best thing to do is remember them and keep their memory alive."

He then raised himself up off the ground and turned towards Taranee and said, "Can you tell me this **_story _**as you would put it."

"I'm not sure if I should," Taranee replied "It was Hay Lin's grandmother who told it to us." Then turning to Hay Lin she asked, "Do you want me to tell the story?"

_Just a little note I'm going to be making up a story here. So don't get mad at me if it doesn't completely fit in with Dragon Booster._

Hay Lin shook her head, whipped away her tears, and whispered, "I will." Then she started. "There once was a time when dragons walked the earth. The humans and dragons got along very well until the humans started breeding the dragons for specific uses. Yet unknown to the humans was the fact they were also changing. Changing from the beings of gold, to beings tainted by the elements. Soon there were many different types, found under many different empires. The strongest was the empires of Fire, Earth, Energy, and Darkness.

After time these empires started to fight each other for power, land, and resources. The war continued for some time before the dragons revolted and started to fight the humans. The world needed a hero and he came in the form of a teenaged boy chosen by the last of the pure dragons. They fought side-by-side to try to stop the war but it was know use they needed help. So they went to see a magician. This magician offered the young hero a form of magic that would bring him help from another time. The teen was desperate and agreed. So the magician performed the magic and brought five girls and dragons from another time to them. Those five girls controlled the elements. Not in the same way the other people of that time did but a way long forgotten. These girls were the Guardians of the Dragon. They controlled the four basic elements of Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Energy.

They helped the young hero by going to the four most powerful empires. One to each for time was short. The Guardians were able to convince the empires to help the young hero. Then the last pure dragon and his rider turned all the dragons and humans back into their pure selves. Then when the Guardians had to leave they told the hero that if they ever needed their help all he had to do was ask and they would come. Their Dragons then were put into a deep sleep from which only their elements can wake them."

After Hay Lin was finished we just stared at her before Mortis spoke.

"I think we should tell the others," he said, "Will one of you go and get them?"

"I will," said Caleb, "I have to go any way. Phistus is expecting me to be at the Council meeting."

Caleb then turned and left.

Sorry it took so long for such a short installment but I have been very busy. With school work and recovering. I will try to write as often as I can but schoolwork is my number one priority (actually Math and English are). Well if you didn't notice I wrote the story from Will's point of view. Also I would like to know if there are any pairs you want to see happen if any. Also I want to know if I should bring in any more characters from W.I.T.C.H. or if you want to see any specific Dragon Booster characters come into play ex. Propheci, Word Paynn, Stewardd etc.


	9. Chapter 9

This next chapter takes place right after Chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who are reading and reviewing. 

And please people tell me if you want any pairings or not. If you do please say who you want to be with who. Also if there is any characters you want to see appear please tell me I will try to get them in.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 9 

"You called for me father?" Moordryd asked.

Word Paynn turned a way from a screen and turned to face his son.

"I see your attempts to steal dragons were foiled again be the Dragon Booster."

"But he had help," Moordryd said stepping forward "Five girls. One of them was hovering a foot in the air and another made walls of stone come up from the ground."

"Really?" Word asked turning back to the screen, "Hmm… I wonder if. It can't be… Mortis you fool." Then turning back to his son, Word asked, "have you seen this girls after this, **_incident?"_**

"No," Moordryd replied.

Word then placed one clawed finger on his chin as if he was in thought. Then turning back towards one of the many screens in his room he said "You can go now Moordryd, but don't under estimate this girls."

"Yes, father," Moordryd said before turning towards the doors and leaving.

I know short chapter but know what might happen know Word knows. Jaws Theme in the background.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

As Caleb traveled up the elevator he though of how the Dragon Magic also brought him to this time. He also thought of how the girls were in danger. _'They have only been here a short time and have been well protected so far. But this world is dangerous.'_ Caleb felt a pang in his heart he knew he would not be able to live if Cornelia or the others died.

When Caleb reached the top of the shaft he made a beeline for the Penn racing crew. As he came within earshot the four stopped talking.

'I wonder what they're hiding,' Caleb thought then he said, "Your friend, the priest wishes to see you."

Caleb then whistled and his dragon came towards him. Mounting his dragon Caleb turned to the Penn crew and said, "If anything happens to them I will have your heads." And with that Caleb rode his dragon out.

_Sorry another short one._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it I will never own W.I.T.C.H. or Dragon Booster Chapter 11 

"What was that about?" Kitt asked.

"I'm not sure," Artha replied but maybe Mortis knows why. After all that guy did tell us Mortis wanted to see us."

Kitt and Parmon shrugged and the four headed down to the dragon Temple.

When the Penn crew reached the five girls and the priest Artha asked, "Why did you call us?"

"I called you," Mortis replied, "because there is something you have to hear."

With the Mortis with the help of the Guardians repeated all that had been said earlier.

"Wow" said Lance staring at the girls, "Your grandmother was here?"

Hay Lin nodded.

"Well that explains his words" Parmon said.

"What did Caleb say?" Cornelia asked looking at the Penn crew.

"Nothing!" cried the four but Cornelia still gave them the look.

"Now you should all be getting some rest." Mortis said, "Maybe you should show are guests where they will be sleeping?"

"Um…Okay" said Artha. Then turning to the girls he said "Come on I'll show you where you will sleep."

The group then turned and left the temple.

"Here you go," said Artha leading them to an empty stable "Sorry the conditions aren't that great but it's the best we got."

"It's fine," Taranee said.

"Ya if you were a horse." Irma snickered.

"What's a horse?" Lance asked.

The girls looked at each other trying to figure out a way to explain what a horse was.

"Umm…" said Will "It's…no you won't now what that is…"

"Well," said Hay Lin, "I can draw you what it looks like if you have paper and a pencil."

"Lance," said Artha "go get Hay Lin what she needs"

"Aww, Do I have to?" Lance whined.

"Go," yelled Artha causing Lance to run out of the stable.

The group stood in silence before Irma said "You guys looked pretty cool, um drac out there on the track to day and I was thinking of racing as well."

"NO!" said Kitt, Artha and Parmon at the same time.

"Why not?" questioned Cornelia, "If Caleb and you can I think we could race as well."

"For one thing you are too young," said Kitt.

"Ya so what we have our Guardian forms," replied Hay Lin "We can just use them."

"Definitely not" Artha said "If Word sees you. You're done for."

"How would he know it was us?" Will asked, "It's not like he will know who we are."

"Trust me, he'll figure it out"

Just then Lance walked into the stable with the paper and pen in hand. "What I miss?"

"Nothing Lance," said Taranee, "we were just talking. Now I think it is time for bed. Good night."

"But" stuttered Lance "Hay Lin said she would draw me a horse"

"I'll give it to you tomorrow. Okay."

"Okay," said Lance.

"Well," said Parmon as the Penn crew turned to exit the stable. "See you in the morning"

Once the Penn Crew was out of ear shot Irma let out a very loud sigh. "I can't believe it they won't let us race this is **_so _**not fair."

"We know Irma" said Taranee "But maybe their right. What if he can figure out it is us."

"Really Taranee," said Cornelia trying to get comfortable "If this Word guy was that smart he would have figured out Artha is the Dragon Booster by now. And don't forget Irma was able to fool every guy at school she was her own made-up cousin, **_Stella_**."

"Well," said Taranee laying her on her arm "how do we even know if we can get in?"

"That's easy," said Hay Lin "we just sign up before the race. By the way does anyone know what type of race is tomorrow?"

The other girls shook their heads.

"We'll just have to see," said Will "But we also need a name."

"We already have that were W.I.T.C.H." Hay Lin replied.

"I know that" said Will "but I don't think we should use are real names. Well, I could use my full name since I usually introduce myself as Will, not Wilhelmina (or Wilma according to where your from)."

"Ya," said Irma "and I can be my **_cousin _**Stella."

"I'll be Tara," said Taranee "That is similar to my name but not the same."

"I know! I'll use my Grandmother's name," said Hay Lin.

"I'll be Elyon" said Cornelia.

"Okay," said Will, "Now we need a name."

"How about using the Guardians of the Dragons," suggested Hay Lin.

"Okay," said Will "I guess we're all set."

Over with the Penn Crew 

"I can't believe those girls want to race," said Artha, "Don't they know it is dangerous."

"Calm down Artha," Kitt from her spot on the ground "those girls can't be that stupid."

To bad Kitt never new how wrong she was.

Well, I'm done that chapter. I know I haven't posted in a long time but I've been very busy with school and all and my computers harddrive was murdered by my brother. I guess that is just life.

Also I wish to know if there are any pairings or characters you want to see.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Booster or W.I.T.C.H. If I did I probably be rich. 

P.S. This chapter takes place right after _"Chapter 9"_

Chapter 12

Once he had left his father's office Moordryd removed a black eye shaped medallion from under his shirt.

"I told him," said Moordryd to the medallion, "But I don't know how telling my father will help."

"Your father will do all the work of riding us of the five girls," the medallion replied.

"But Armageddon," said Moordryd, "How can this five girls be such a threat?"

"Because during the first dragon human war there was five girls that helped the original Dragon Booster," replied Armageddon, "These girls were from another time and were able to control the elements."

"How do you know they were from another time?" Moordryd asked.

"There were story's going around," whispered Armageddon, "about how the original booster went to a Dragon Priest and asked him for help. The Dragon Priest then used a form of Dragon Magic to bring the girls from their own time to here. Along with the girls came five dragons. The girls and their dragons were able to control the elements of Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Energy."

"So what," said Moordryd, "five girls and dragons came from another time and controlled the elements. I don't see how they could really help."

"Then next part," Armageddon replied, "I experienced first hand. The girls each went to one of the four most powerful empires and convinced then to fight with the Dragon Booster. The one of Earth went to the Green Draconium Empire. The one of Fire went the Red Draconium Empire. The one of Air went to the Blue Draconium Empire. The one of Water stayed with The Dragon Booster. And the one of Energy wormed her way in to the Black Draconium Empire. Then they slowly go people to go to their side. Some times it was easy and some times it was not. And that is why you can not underestimate them."

"Moordryd," said Cain coming into view, "I made cookies!"

"Okay," said Moordryd, "I'm coming."

Author's Note: Done. Sorry about the last part, I just couldn't resist. Well any way don't forget to review, review review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Booster or W.I.T.C.H. If I did I probably be rich. Chapter 13 

"Are you five coming?" yelled Artha to the Guardians; "The race is going to start soon!"

"Just go on with out us," said Taranee poking her head out the stable door, "We'll catch up with you later were just going to wait for Cornelia and Irma to wake up."

"Okay," said Artha, "Are you sure you guys know were way there? I'm sure Lance can stay behind to show you the way."

"Hey," said Lance putting his fists to his hips.

"That's okay," said Taranee, "We pretty much know the way and if we get lost we'll just ask someone for directions."

"Are you guy's sure?" Parmon asked, "Dragon City is pretty big."

"Ya we know," Taranee answered, "and so was Meridian and we found our way around their okay. Trust me will be fine."

"Well if you're sure," said Artha, "I guess we'll see you later."

The Penn crew then mounted their dragons and headed to the race.

"Okay," said Taranee, "they're gone."

"Right," said Will nodding, "Let's go. Fire! Water! Earth! Air! Guardians Unite!"

The girls then changed into their guardian forms but their dragons remained unchanged.

"Hey," cried Irma, "why didn't our dragons change?"

"I'm not sure," said Will walking up to her dragon, "Hey Chi why didn't you guys transform to? Did I do something wrong?"

The dragon then shook his head and projected in to Will's mind his voice.

"_No, little one,"_ said a silky, male voice, _"We chose if we wish to transform or not. Right know it would be best if we stayed like this. Also you need your jackets. We must go down to the tunnels to get them."_

"Jackets?" questioned Will, "Why do we need jackets?"

"_To hide your wings Will,"_ Chi said with a chuckle.

"I think Will has lost it," Irma commented.

"_No she hasn't,"_ a bubbly boyish voice said in Irma's head.

"Taranee that's not funny!" Irma said to the fire girl.

Taranee looked shocked. "What did I do?"

"You spoke in my head, but you changed your voice."

"_No, she didn't,"_ the voice said in her head, _"I did."_

"_Who are you?" _Irma thought, _"Look behind you."_

Irma turned her head to see her dragon. _"The only think there is my dragon."_

Her dragon then let out a dragon like laugh, _"Earth to Irma, I'm Dax your dragon."_

"No way," said Irma, "That is so cool! Guys we can talk to our dragons telepathically!"

"We know that," Cornelia snapped, "While you were conversing with your dragon we were doing the same with our own."

"Guys there is no need to fight," said Hay Lin, "Right know we need to get the jackets to hide our wings."

"What?" said Irma then turning to her dragon said, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"_Because I was busy trying to get you to believe me." _

"Come on guys lets go," said Will.

The ten companions then walked towards the lift and went down to he dragon temple.

"Guys," said Will, "We need to be quiet we don't want to draw the attention of Mortis."

The girls nodded and slowly made their way to the five tunnels. When they finally reached the caves Chi spoke to Will again.

"_We need to split up here. Since we can only go into our own respective tunnels."_

"_What do you mean Chi?" _thought Will.

"_I mean that Water can only enter the Water Cavern, Fire the Fire Cavern, and so on."_

"_Okay," _Will thought before turning to the girls. "Guys," she said, "We have to split up here we can only go in to our own cavern. That means Irma and Dax with go into the Water tunnel, Taranee and Ea will go in to the Fire one, Cornelia and Elan the Earth one, Hay Lin and Veata will go in to their tunnel, and me and Chi into the Energy one."

The girls then nodded. Then they turned and entered their tunnels.


End file.
